


One family

by RubyPhoenix



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), The Batman (Cartoon), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Family, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 12:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20675303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyPhoenix/pseuds/RubyPhoenix
Summary: Dick Grayson has one family.





	One family

Dick Grayson is 7 and has one family.

He has his mother, his father, Zikta, Elinore and of course the rest of the flying Graysons. It has its ups and downs, living in a circus.

You get to see all the coolest things but of course, you don't ever stay in one place. Meet people from around everywhere! You won't be able to keep in contact though. But the best thing it how much Dick can almost fly on the trapeze, it's one of the best experiences for him, to be gliding through so free.

But sometimes people fall.

_Oh._

The boy watches as Zucco's cursed prophecy is fulfilled,

”My little robin, be saf-”

The Flying Graysons are no more.

Dick Grayson is 7 and he has no family.

.

"I will not disobey the rules of this fine establishment."

"I will not dis-"

Dick sighs, putting down the pen and taking a stop at the lines. He's being punished.

_Again._

So perhaps he got in a tiff of sorts. So what?

He barely understands what anyone says anyway, he's lucky to have picked up English as well as Romani at the circus, but everyone talked way too fast here anyway.

Dick stiffened thinking of the circus, he stopped and continued writing.

"-obey the rules of this fine establishment."

"Mr Grayson." A voice surprises a bit high pitched and luckily, slow, "You have a guest."

Dick was confused, who would visit him? Was this some joke, or perhaps-

The circus! Of course, they'd come back for him, they-

A man steps out.

It isn't Haly.

The man smiles hesitantly, "Hey champ, my name is Bruce and I'm here to adopt you."

_Oh._

Dick Grayson is 12 and he has an odd new guardian.

.

The manor is odd.

It has a weird atmosphere and he can’t help be intimated by it.

He looks at the grandfather clock and arranges the arrows at an angle he remembers Bruce putting it at some time before

_creak._

Dick is not freaking out, I mean why would he be?

It isn’t like there is a gosh darn hidden base under the manor

Bruce appears suddenly from the shadows.

Dick is suddenly alert, “Uh- Oh, Mister Wayne, I didn’t know-“

He just smiles, “I knew you would have to find out sooner or later.“

As he starts to explain, Dick can’t help feel a bit overwhelmed because Bruce is Batman and everything is weird. Dick decides has to help him, to take down Zucco and to make the world better.

He asks to be called Robin, Bruce doesn’t ask and Dick doesn’t bother explaining.

It is definitely going to be interesting here.

**Author's Note:**

> Damn, this was supposed to be a one-shot but now that I'm back online ish I realized you probably shouldn't abandon/write later one-shots.  
So I guess series?  
I was going to quickly summarize dick's backstory as a one-shot but I guess that's out.  
I hope I can update soon because I don't want to forget about this.  
My hp is stuff is hard to write and since I wrote it a while ago I kind of cringe looking at it.  
I actually did do a one-shot and I think that turned out okay.


End file.
